


Breaking the Rules

by DemonicHope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Inappropriate Use of Chocolate, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Twincest, Twins sharing Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicHope/pseuds/DemonicHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Harry only wants to finish baking a cake. But the Twins have other ideas. They plan on getting rid of that pesky "No sex in the kitchen" rule. Even if it means ruining the chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my awesome beta Child of Demons birthday. Hope you like it!
> 
> Fred clearly didn't die.

Humming softly, a raven haired young man stood in front of a stove, smiling contently as he stirred a pot of melting chocolate before peeking into the oven, to check on the cake. Pleased with its progress, he set aside the chocolate before going to the fridge, searching for the rest of the ingredients he needed for his chocolate pudding. His cute little rear stuck into the air, as he dug around in the bottom shelf, only to squeak and nearly break his skull open as two hands grasped his ass. Whimpering he spun around, glaring at the owner, or in this case owners, of the offending hands. His husbands. 

 

“He did it! I’m innocent.” George was quick to say, pointing at Fred, who shot his Twin a pouty glare, before turning the big, blue, puppy dog eyes on Harry. 

 

“Sorry baby.” He whispered, stepping forward and pressing a gentle kiss to the sore spot. “Still love me?”

 

“Nah he loves me more.” George grinned, pulling Harry into his arms, kissing the injured head, before ducking his head to kiss the small baby bump. Harry purred in his arms, anger evaporating as he snuggled into George’s chest. Never one to be left out, he felt Fred’s arms wrap around him from behind, even as soft kisses rained down upon the bare skin of his neck. 

 

“No sex in the kitchen.” George reminded his twin, as Fred’s hand slid lower, cupping Harry’s ass, even as he nipped at Harry’s shoulder. The little lion between them whimpering, baring his neck, so that Fred had easier access as he sunk his teeth into the soft, milky skin, grinning over Harry’s head as the raven haired boy let out a soft moan. 

 

“Betcha I can make Harry forget all about his little rule.” Fred playful caught the shell of Harry’s ear between his teeth, rolling the bit of flesh around before suckling on it, laughing as he saw the flush on his twin’s face. 

 

George chewed his lower lip, looking at Harry, who was oblivious to their conversation as he cried out softly as his neck was peppered with more kisses, followed by another sharp nip, which had his cock hardening in his jeans.  Though he did purr in happiness as George stroked his cheek with his thumb. 

 

“But what if he punishes us with no sex again? We didn’t have any fun for a week after we made love to him at Charlie’s place and Draco walked in.”

 

“The little ferret was so turned on. I would have invited him to join if Charlie wouldn’t have had my balls for touching his little toy.” Fred agreed, smiling as he saw George’s hands begin to wander, moving to cup at the little baby bump Harry was sporting as he entered his fourth month of pregnancy with the red headed twins’ own set of twins. Harry sighed contently, nuzzling his face into George’s chest, emerald eyes fluttering closed as Fred’s finger trailed down his spine, stroking that sensitive spot in the small of his back, as he basked in loving touches his husbands so often spoiled him with. Harry’s face was the picture of bliss as he was snuggled between his husbands’ strong chests, his second favorite place in the world. 

 

“We’d never share Harry and you know it. And we’d never touch anyone else. And I swear Fred, if I catch you so much as looking at Draco...”

 

“You invent a spell to boil my nuts off. I know. And you know that I have eyes or interest in no one but Harry and you. So now hush. I want to have fun.” Fred grinned, fingers leaving Harry’s back to grasp the silly apron Harry wore, pulling the emerald green apron strings even as he slid the neck strap over Harry’s head, letting the tiny, cartoon snake covered thing fall to the floor, where he promptly kicked it under the table, Harry’s shirt quickly following. 

 

George licked his lips, unable to tear his gaze from Harry’s half-naked form. Finally he nodded. 

 

“Rules were meant to be broken.” The younger trickster agreed.

 

“We are trouble makers aren’t we? What kind of mischief makers would we be if we let a rule, so clearly wrong and unfair, and fun ruining, stay unbroken in our own home? Honestly James and Sirius would be rolling around in their graves if they heard the fathers of their grandchildren were letting such a boring rule stand.”

 

“Very true dear brother, but we must convince Harry. Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” George asked, meeting his brother's eyes with a playful grin. 

 

His brother winked, stepping back from the snugglefest, even as Harry’s eyes opened, turning to look over his shoulder at Fred. “What are you doing? Did you forget the rule?” He asked, blinking as he looked around, “Where is my apron and shirt?”

 

“I swear love, we could set the house on fire while you were receiving cuddles and you wouldn’t even notice.” George pointed out, tilting Harry’s chin up so he could steal a kiss. 

 

The raven haired young man huffed. “Of course I would. One of you would have to stop cuddling me to blow the place up, and I’d notice that. And if one of you is destroying my house, I highly doubt the other is far. So I’d have no one cuddling me, therefore I would be hexing you before you got anywhere near my poor house.”

 

George laughed, nodding as he nosed Harry’s hair, smiling as Harry’s slim arms wrapped around his neck as Harry buried his face in the crook of George’s neck, enjoying the hug, and not noticing Fred walking up behind him, too content with George’s arms around him. 

 

“I love you Bambi.”: George breathed in his ear, “And please believe me when I say this was all Fred’s idea.”

 

Harry turned in confusion, only to yelp as warm melted chocolate was dumped all down his front by Fred, even as George yanked his pants and boxers down. He growled in anger, only to have the Twins grin, George leaning down to snag his wand, before tossing it to Fred, who easily held it over his head.

 

“You ruined my desert!” Harry shouted, looking down, to see his entire body covered in chocolate, with quite a bit dripping on his privates. He glowered at his husbands’, both of which just laughed at his “scary” face. 

 

“Ooops. Did we get you dirty Bambi?” George asked, stepping back so Fred was between him and Harry. 

 

“So sorry baby. Let us-”

 

“-Clean you up. Since we’ve-” George added. 

 

“-been such bad boys.” Fred finished, reaching out and scooping Harry up. 

 

The raven haired male squeaked, grabbing for Fred’s shirt,despite his anger, even as George took advantage of his state to rid him off his jeans and shoes. Harry did his best to glare at his Twins, as Fred sat him on the table. 

 

“No sex in the kitchen.”

 

Fred gasped, stepping back, one hand going to his heart, even as George looked positively hurt. 

 

“We are positively offended, right Forge?”

 

“Right Gred. Can you really believe that he thinks we have ulterior motives?”

 

“I know! All we wish-”

 

“-Is to be good husbands-”

 

“And clean up the mess we made.” The Twins finished together. 

 

“We aren’t having shower sex either. Come on guys. I need to finish the cake.” Harry pouted at his husbands, growling when they laid him back on the table, only to cry out as Fred ducked his head, licking the chocolate from his left nipple. A whimper slipped from the raven haired boy’s lips, only to be cut off as George seized his lips in a hungry kiss. Harry mewed against George’s lips as Fred’s skilled tongue swirled around his nipple, licking off every trace of chocolate before lightly biting the erect little nub. Harry’s cry of pleasure was swallowed by George’s lips, only for George to pull away, switching places with his Twin, Fred latching onto Harry’s mouth, his kiss aggressive, demanding, nothing like George’s soft, love filled kisses. Harry purred at the change, his body flush with pleasure, as George attacked his right nipple, teasing the younger boy with the tip of his tongue, before lapping the chocolate off with tiny kitten licks. 

 

Fred pulled back from the kiss, his lips going to Harry’s collar bone, stroking the thin skin with his tongue, as he cleaned it of the chocolate, moaning in pleasure at the sweet taste, made even better by Harry’s own taste and soft whines. He nipped the collar bone, his teeth leaving a faint imprint, as Harry’s hips arched to rube his chocolate covered groin against Fred’s leg, whimpering pathetically, as Fred pulled back, denying him friction. 

 

“No, no Harry. Remember. No sex in the kitchen.” George scolded, flicking Harry’s nose, only to laugh as the former Gryffindor nipped his thumb, pouting at him, but George ignored the pout, knowing it would soon turn into those sad puppy, dog eyes that he couldn’t resist. So instead he lowered his mouth to the dip on either side of Harry’s hips, lapping off the chocholate, before suckiling on the freshly cleaned skin, marking Harry with hickies, even as Fred covered Harry’s neck and shoulder with bite marks, leaving the raven haired boy panting with need, but his husbands ignored him. 

 

Finally after what seemed like hours, but also seconds to the pregnant boy, only his crotch, and pregnant belly were left chocolate covered, and Harry had long since started whimper Fred and George’s names, begging them touch him. But the Twins, clearly showing they were eviler than even Lord Voldemort, ignored his pleas. Instead Fred tugged George’s head up, stealing a kiss from his twin, before grabbing his hand, and leading George away. 

 

Harry scrambled up, eyes wide. “Where are you going?”

 

Fred looked over his shoulder at Harry. “No sex in the kitchen. So Georgie and I are going to go have fun upstairs.”

 

“You're still chocolate covered, so you can’t come. In either sense.” George agreed, nuzzling his Twin’s shoulder. 

 

“Fuck the rule and fuck me! Please?!” Harry whimpered, turning the full force of those emerald eyes. 

 

“We shall fuck the rule.” Fred agreed, dropping to his knees in front of George, just at the edge of the door, tugging off George’s pants, and freeing his hard cock. George whimpered softly, his hands finding Fred’s shoulder as his twin, licked the tip of his cock, before taking the head into his mouth. 

 

Harry whimpered, hand going to his own dripping cock, but George took notice, pulling Fred off his dick, he walked over, kicking off his jeans. 

 

“No touching baby.” He scolded catching Harry’s hands, as he licked lazily at Harry’s stomach, loving the way it was swollen with his child. Or possibly Fred’s. Not that the Twins cared either way. The babies Harry carried were both of theirs. George smiled as Harry pulled his hair, demanding that George kiss him. 

 

“Did you seriously just give up one of my blowjobs to go baby him?” Fred asked, sounding thoroughly offended.  

 

George blinked at him, looking up from Harry’s perfect eyes. “But he’s so cute and perfect to snuggle and kiss.”

 

Huffing Fred grabbed for his wands, casting a lubricating charm at George’s rear, snickering at his brother’s yelp. George though blinked contently as the surprise vanished, knowing what his brother wanted, so he gathered his own wand, casting an identical spell on Harry’s who opened his legs eagerly, moaning as the cold liquid touched his heated rear. He settled back on his table as George’s long fingers stroked the inside of his thigh. 

 

“Ready baby?” He whispered, casting another lubrication spell at his fingers, as he teased Harry’s puckered entrance with the tip of one finger. 

 

The raven haired boy nodded eagerly, moaning in pleasure as that finger was eased inside of him, only to choke on his own tongue as George’s tongue swiped down his cock. Fred snickered from closeby as George continued his work.  It wasn’t a blowjob, more licking off the chocolate, but Harry withered in pleasure as a second finger was eased in. 

 

Fred grinned, watching his two lovers with lust clear in those chocolate eyes, as he stole a kiss from Harry, before moving behind George, running a hand down his brother’s ass before slipping a finger inside without warning. George jumped, shooting his brother a glare, but he went back to his licking every morsel of chocolate off of Harry’s cock, teasing Harry’s prostate with his fingers, making sure to just brush it, knowing it would drive Harry crazy. The emerald eyes darkened, as Harry retaliated by pushing George back, impaling George deeper on Fred’s finger, just as Fred added another. George yelped in surprise as his prostate was jabbed, before he nipped Harry’s inner thigh, adding a third finger. 

 

“More!” Harry demanded, lifting his hips and pouting at George, who shivered, moaning as Fred finished stretching him, whimpering as the fingers withdrew, but Fred only kissed him, grabbing George’s cock, casting another lubrication spell, ignoring Harry’s whimpers as George’s fingers went away, only for Fred to guide the tip of George’s cock to Harry’s ass. 

 

With a quick kiss to both his lovers, Fred leaned over George’s back, his own cock breaching George’s entrance, making the younger Twin cry out in pleasure. Harry growled, impatient for George to be inside him, but knowing his husbands wanted to enjoy each other for a second, as Fred sheathed himself in George’s tight rear, both Twins panting as George rubbed Harry’s thigh. Panting Fred nuzzled George's neck, his hands on his brother’s hips as he pressed against George, gently pushing his brother forward, urging him to take Harry. 

 

The Golden Boy purred in pleasure as George slid inside of him. Harry whimpered as George slid against his prostate, rubbing against it just perfectly without quite hitting it. Typical for his husbands. They spent far too much time teasing him during sex in Harry’s opinion. He felt Fred’s thrust through George, felt the way it pushed George deeper within him, his and George’s mutual cries of pleasure as Fred withdrew, his arm around George’s waist, pulling his Twin back with him. He paused, smirking as he held George, teasing both the men beneath him until Harry managed to kick him in the ass. 

 

“MOVE! Or I will ban you from sex for a month, and not let you watch George and I play.” Harry threatened, only to squeak as Fred quickly thrust into his brother, sending George into Harry and striking the boy’s prostate. Fred shifted his hips as he pulled back again, listening to George’s moans, trying to get a reaction out of his twin, his pride hurt at how quiet his brother managed to stay during sex. Nothing like Harry who had sounds that put the best of porn starts to shame, rolling continually out of his kiss swollen lips, as Fred pushed them back into his willing body, knowing he’d managed to find that little bundle of nerves on both of them, listening to Harry’s squeal, and George’s gasp. Grinning, his eyes sparkling with trouble, Fred rolled his hips, just grinding into those spots, reaching around to play with George’s nipples. George squirmed beneath the intention trying to thrust into Harry, but Fred nipped his neck. 

 

“Harry love. Don’t you think George is too quiet? Shouldn’t we fix that?”

 

The emerald eyed beauty nodded eagrly, spreading his legs further, clenching his already tight little rear around George’s cock, even as Fred resumed his thrust, slamming into George’s sweet spot with every thrust, as Harry pushed himself back, taking George as deep within him as possible. 

 

George’s hips were trapped beneath those of his lovers, his body overwhelmed by the dual sensations of pleasure. He whimpered softly, its pitch rising as Harry suckled a hicky on his exposed neck, even as Fred added his own bite marks to George’s freckled shoulders. 

 

Harry, having been thoroughly teased by the chocolate, was the first to cum, coating George’s stomach and chest as he screamed, clamping down on George’s cock as his body tried to milk every last drop out. George shuddered in pleasure, only to let out his own cry, as Fred came inside of him, the two men he loved throwing him over the edge. 

 

They lay half on top of each other as they panted for breath, Fred looking quite smug at having gotten George to squeal, which had his sweet little brother blushing, even as Harry was content just to snuggle. 

 

Only for all three to scream as the door to the kitchen slammed open, the people on the other side letting out their own cry of surprise.  For in the doorway, Draco Malfoy stood, holding the hand to a raven haired four year old, a tall, broad shoulder Charlie Weasley holding his other hand, a year old platinum blonde little boy in his arms, the little boy sucking on the tail of a stuffed toy dragon. 

 

“What the hell? Are you two trying to fry my brain?” Draco shouted, hiding his face in his husband’s chest, Charlie snickering away as he shielded the little black haired boy’s eyes, not at all worried about his own son, who was too busy trying to eat his dragon’s tail to notice the very inappropriate scene before him. 

 

Squeaking, Harry dove behind George even as the twins scrambled for their wands, quickly summoning robes to hide themselves, even as the little boy freed himself from Charlie and Draco’s holds and ran towards Harry. 

 

“Mommy! What were you and Daddy and Dada doing?” He asked flinging himself into Harry’s arms. 

 

Harry’s cheeks were crimson as he tried to stuttered out a response to his son, but thankfully Fred saved him. 

 

“Daddy and I were cleaning Mommy up. We accidentally spilt chocolate on him.” Fred explained kissing his son’s forehead, even as George stole the boy from Harry’s arms. 

 

“How was your day with Uncle Draco and Uncle Charlie, James?” George asked, hugging his son tightly. 

 

“Boring. I wasn’t allowed to prank the dragons. Uncle Meanie said they’d eat me if I set their tails on fire.” James Sirius Potter huffed, his little trickster heart broken as he squirmed to be put down. “I want to play with my broom.”

 

The adults waited until the boy was out of the room, before Draco turned on his friends. 

 

“You are paying for the years of therapy Scorpius is going to need after this!”

 

“Draco, our son doesn’t even know what he just saw. I’m sure he’s fine.” Charlie tried to reason. 

 

“Sex in the kitchen? Are you animals? You knew we were only stopping by the reserve for the boys to play with the dragons. So you chose kitchen sex knowing we could be home any time? Honestly!”

 

Harry’s blush darkened as he glared at his husbands, both looking totally innocent. “I was seduced! I had a no sex in the kitchen rule, but they attacked me with chocolate! Then licked it all off, and then fucked me when I was all horny from the licking. Totally not my fault Dray!” Harry pouted at his best friend, only to yelp as Scorpius Regulus Malfoy was shoved into his arms by Charlie, who was already dragging Draco out the door. 

 

“We are so breaking in our kitchen.” He shouted, “Have fun babysitting Scorpius!”

 

The three young lovers laughed, Harry snuggling into his mates, his anger at them dissipating as they snuggled around him. Though it hadn’t disappeared completely as his nose caught a whiff of something unpleasant. He placed Scorpius into Fred’s arms. “Have fun changing him. Try not to let him pee on your faces this time.” He stated coolly, before trying to salvage his cake. 

**The End**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
